The invention relates to an insert cup which can be fastened within a cylindrical mortise in an area adjacent the edge of the inside face of the door leaf of a cabinet and serves as the door-leaf-related part of a cabinet hinge. It is made by stamping and drawing from sheet metal and has a bathtub-shaped or trough-shaped portion which can be inserted into the cylindrical mortise, and a marginal flange on the upper edge of the trough-shaped portion covering the gap between the trough-shaped portion and the circumferential wall of the cylindrical mortise. In its portion nearer the adjacent edge of the door leaf, the marginal flange has a sector-shaped section fitting flush within the mortise and, in its area more remote from the edge, an affixing section lying on the inside face of the door leaf and overlapping the edge of the mortise, in which at least one hole is provided for a mounting screw that can be driven into the door leaf.
In modern cabinet hinges which are invisible when the door is in the closed position, the door-leaf-related part is almost exclusively in the form of an insert cup which is fastened sunkenly in a mortise, cylindrical as a rule, which is routed or drilled in the back face of the door leaf. When such mortise cups are manufactured from metal by the pressure casting or die casting method, the portion of the cup which is engaged in the mortise is adapted as much as possible to the shape of the mortise, so that after installation it will be in full contact on all sides with the circumferential wall of the mortise, for the purpose of withstanding the stresses on the junction between the mortise cup and the door leaf as a result of the weight of the door, on the one hand, and especially as the result of shocks which occur when the door is swung to the end positions of the hinge. On the other hand, mortise cups made from sheet metal by stamping and drawing cannot, for technical manufacturing reasons and reasons based on the material, be made to fit the shape of the door mortise or mortise in the same complementary fashion. Instead, the portion of these mortise cups that is engaged in the mortise is made in the form of an elongated trough so as to accommodate the hinge links, and only the ends of the trough contact the circumferential wall of the mortise. Between the two long sides of the trough-shaped part and the circumferential wall of the mortise, therefore, gaps remain, which are covered over by a marginal flange on the upper edge of the trough-shaped portion, which fills out the gaps only in its portion adjacent the edge of the door leaf, while the portion remote from the edge reaches beyond the edges of the mortise and lies against the inside surface of the door leaf, thus forming a flange section which can be screwed onto the inside surface of the door leaf with one or two screws. However, due to the lateral free play between the trough-shaped portion of the mortise cup and the mortise wall, the fastening of the flange to the door leaf can become loose, and then the screws themselves loosen all the more rapidly, and soon the danger exists that the door leaf may separate from the insert cup.
In order to prevent this, the insert cups pressed from sheet metal are today, as a rule, provided with plugs of plastic which fill out the intervening space between the trough-shaped portion of the insert cup and the wall of the mortise, but are not visible after the door is assembled, because they are concealed by the marginal flange. The reliable fastening of the insert cups achieved in this manner, however, at least partially annuls the cost advantage over the die-cast insert cups, on account of the expense of manufacturing and installing the plastic plugs.
It is the object of the invention to create an insert cup manufactured by stamping and drawing, which can be in stalled in the door leaf mortise without additional plastic plugs, without thereby diminishing the strength of the attachment of the cup to the door leaf.